User talk:365ShaneEyoho
DISCLAIMER: SEBASTIAN VETTEL IS NOT THE LEADER AS THE SEASON HASNT STARTED YET |firstracedate = 4 June |lastrace = TBA |lastracedate = TBA |enginesuppliers = Ferrari, Honda, Toyota, Mercedes |tyresuppliers = |pointssystem = Ten places 25–18–15–12–10–8–6–4–2–1 |driver1 = TBA |driver1points = TBA |driver2 = TBA |driver2points = TBA |driver3 = TBA |driver3points = TBA |constructor1 = TBA |constructor1points = TBA |constructor2 = TBA |constructor2points = TBA |constructor3 = TBA |constructor3points = TBA |status = ongoing }} }} The ' Elite Racing League Season' was the season of the ERL Drivers' Championship and the season of the ERL Teams Championship. Please be aware that Elite Racing League isn't real and uses Real Formula 1, Formula E and Custom drivers along with Real/Custom Teams and Real/Custom circuits, NOTHING ON THIS PAGE IS TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY AS THIS IS SOMETHING I DO FOR A BIT OF FUN It began on in and ended on in The ERL Drivers' Championship was won by of , points ahead of of . of was third. The ERL Teams Championship was won by , ahead of . Teams and Drivers Renault Motorsport |constructor = Renault |chassis = R26 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Renault V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Sebastien Buemi |firstdriverrounds = TBA |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Antonio Giovanazzi |seconddriverrounds = TBA |testdrivers = N/A }} Mercedes Monster Racing |constructor = Mercedes |chassis = MP4-21 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Mercedes V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Taylor Anderson |firstdriverrounds = TBA |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = Andrew King |seconddriverrounds = TBA |testdrivers = N/A }} Yamaha Racing |constructor = Yamaha |chassis = T106B |tyre = Michelin |engine = Toyota V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Benjamin Daly |firstdriverrounds = TBA |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Esteban Ocon |seconddriverrounds = TBA |testdrivers = N/A }} Toyota Racing |constructor = Toyota |chassis = T106 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Toyota V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Lucas di Grassi |firstdriverrounds = TBA |seconddrivernumber = 8 |seconddriver = Mitch Evans |seconddriverrounds = TBA |testdrivers = N/A }} Virgin ERL Racing Team |constructor = Virgin |chassis = RA106 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Toyota V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Sam Bird |firstdriverrounds = TBA |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Shane Wray |seconddriverrounds = TBA |testdrivers = N/A }} Panasonic Jaguar Racing |constructor = Jaguar |chassis = JMK1 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Renault V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Scott Speed |firstdriverrounds = TBA |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Oliver Turvey |seconddriverrounds = TBA |testdrivers = N/A }} NextGen ERL Racing |constructor = NextGen |chassis = MF09 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Honda V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 13 |firstdriver = Jean Eric-Vergne |firstdriverrounds = TBA |seconddrivernumber = 14 |seconddriver = Antonio Felix da Costa |seconddriverrounds = TBA |testdrivers = N/A }} Audi ERL Racing Team |constructor = Audi |chassis = A120 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Mercedes v8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 15 |firstdriver = Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds = TBA |seconddrivernumber = 16 |seconddriver = Sam Wray |seconddriverrounds = TBA |testdrivers = N/A }} BMW Sauber ERL Team |constructor = TBA |chassis = F1.06 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Toyota v8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 17 |firstdriver = Pascal Wehrlein |firstdriverrounds = TBA |seconddrivernumber = 18 |seconddriver = Nick Heidfeld |seconddriverrounds = TBA |testdrivers = N/A }} Smirnoff Force India |constructor = Force India |chassis = RB2 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Mercedes v8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Mick Schumacher |firstdriverrounds = TBA |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Stoffel Vandoorne |seconddriverrounds = TBA |testdrivers = N/A }} United Racing |constructor = United |chassis = UN189 |tyre = Michelin |engine = Renault v8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 21 |firstdriver = Jeff Shreeves |firstdriverrounds = TBA |seconddrivernumber = 22 |seconddriver = Esteban Gutierrez |seconddriverrounds = TBA |testdrivers = N/A }} New Chassis' were specially built for the teams joining the sport for the inaugural season. Mid-season Changes Team changes Driver changes Season calendar Season Results Race result Championship Standings --365ShaneEyoho (talk) 17:50, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:365ShaneEyoho page. Please feel free to leave a message on any of our administrators' talk pages (Gyarados Magnus, MTracey1, Randomg, Matt121 ??? Matt125, WesleyBranton or Lightening McQueen) if you need help with anything! WesleyBranton (talk) 17:50, May 29, 2017 (UTC)